Rolo Lamperouge
Rolo Lamperouge is a major character introduced in the second season of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Initially an agent of the Geass Directorate assigned to spy on Lelouch by posing as his brother, he would end up being persuaded to help Lelouch in reorganising the Black Knights and fighting against the Britannian Empire. Japanese Voice: Takahiro Mizushima English Voice: Spike Spencer Background Rolo is a trained assassin, having killed many powerful figures during his life. He has had his Geass powers (the ability to freeze others' perception of time) from the age of six. His main assassination method is to use firearms at close range, but he is also known to utilize and handle other weaponry expertly, including knives and poison. It is unknown what his real name is, but he quite frequently employs the codename "Rolo Haliburton". While Rolo puts up a front of being very shy and withdrawn at school, this exterior hides a ruthless and detached killer who will do whatever it takes to complete his mission. While working with the Britannian Secret Intelligence Service, he is aloof and doesn't seem very interested. He often stays in the background and simply listens, and isn't afraid to be very blunt of their faults. In the third episode of R2, he kills a member of the Intelligence Service simply for hearing part of his coversation about Geass with Villetta Nu. When Villeta questions how many of their own men he had killed (indicating a large body count), he merely replies, "This is the best and fastest method, right?". Despite his attitude towards the mission, he is devoted to Lelouch. Despite his urge to kill Zero, he never looks at him badly and immediately supports him. Lelouch's year without memories show him and Rolo quite happy, particularly when Lelouch gives him a heart-shaped locket as a birthday present, which he keeps attached to his cellphone. He even refuses to return it after Lelouch regained his memory and asked for it. It is also clear that he has also been heavily affected by his time with Lelouch. Because of this, he was easily manipulated into believing that Lelouch cares for him after Lelouch pretends to have saved his life. Lelouch originally planned to throw him away after he makes good use of him. Death In the episode "Betrayal", the Black Knights are made aware that their leader Zero is, in fact, Lelouch. They are also made aware of his Geass ability to compell others to obey him. Fearing that the outcast Britannian prince has merely been using them in a selfish act of revenge against his homeland, they turn on him and attempt to kill him. Rolo saves Lelouch, pausing his attackers on the spot and taking his "brother" to safety aboard his Knightmare Frame, the Vincent. As the Vincent flies across the ocean, Rolo repeatedly uses his Geass to stop their pursuers, but the repeated use of the power puts tremendous strain on the boy's heart. He and Lelouch succeed in evading the Black Knights and land in a forest in an unknown location. There, Rolo states that he has been used as a tool his entire life; whether by the Geass Order, Britannia, even Lelouch, he has never taken any truly independent action. However, he came to cherish the time he spent as Lelouch's brother and as his final act he chose to protect Lelouch. Having repeatedly stopped his heart each time he used his power, Rolo succumbs to the strain and dies. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Important Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Code Geass Category:Children Category:Killers Category:Anti-Villains Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Death by Sickness